Ginny and Harry: Distance never matters
by ChocolatePlatform
Summary: Harry went to hunt the horcruxes along with Hermione and Ron, leaving Ginny heartbroken and sad. Ginny still can't keep Harry out of her mind whatsoever. Because of her being in a relationship with Harry, she has to go through a lot of hardships too.
1. Chapter 1

'Ginny, come down now. Have a breakfast!' Her mother called. Ginevra Weasley wiped her tears and got up from her bed. She then washed her face so that no one can see her tears. She slowly walked down to the kitchen and sat down to have a breakfast.  
'You sure you don't know where they are mom?' Fred asked Mrs Weasley.  
'I have no idea where those three went. At least I should have gotten a chance to say goodbye to them!' Mrs Weasley said. Ginny felt her hands going cold and her every breath was hurting her. She also was unable to say Harry a goodbye and also Ron and Hermione. She had planned for so many activities to do in the summer to do with Harry, Ron and Hermione but they all just vanished in a flick.  
'But don't worry they will be fine!' Mr Weasley said and Ginny got a bit of hope inside her.  
'Yeah, they will be fine! How could their love story end so quickly? It still has to keep going. Stay calm, Ginny!' Ginny said inside her head.  
'Yeah but this is a dangerous mission! It's almost impossible to defeat you-know-who! If something to happens during their mission, we'll never be able to see them again!' Mrs Weasley cried. When Mrs Weasley said that, Ginny's heartbeats seemed like they had stopped and her nerves were gone cold too. Her face was pale as sheet now.  
'Will I ever be able to see Harry again? Ron and Hermione? Will I ever be able to them again? What if I can't? I can't live without Harry! He means so much to me! Harry is my life, my everything! I will go crazy without him! I can't just live without him! I have just been living because of him!' Ginny said inside her head and tears started rolling down her cheeks. She could see nothing else than Harry's smiling face.  
'Ginny, you alright?' Mr Weasley asked her. Ginny sat frozen on her chair, tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes and her nose went red.  
'Give her some water, dear.' Mrs Weasley said, gesturing to Bill. Bill quickly grabbed a glass full of water and he gave it to Mrs Weasley, who then helped Ginny drink some water.  
'Her day started off with bad news! Let's decide for now that we talk about happy things!' Mr Weasley said as everyone nodded. Fleur helped Ginny to her bedroom and left for the kitchen. Then Ginny wiped off her tears and went to the bathroom to have a bath.

After her bath, when she was spraying perfume on her hand, she suddenly remembered a memory.  
'Ginny, how does your hair smell so good?' Harry asked Ginny when they were sitting underneath a tree.  
'I apply perfume and shampoo which smells like flower!' Ginny answered proudly.  
'Flowery, flowery!' Harry said chuckling.  
And she was out of her memory. Back in the real world, which was cruel. She looked up in the mirror. Her eyes were filled with tears. She took a napkin and wiped it off quickly so that no one can see her tears.  
'Ginny, your mum iz caaling you downstairs for lunch.' Fleur called from outside. Ginny quickly brushed her hairs and went down for lunch. There, everyone was talking to each other about school and work.  
'Ginny, so we've to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy your Hogwarts books!' Mrs Weasley said as she was cleaning the dishes to set them on the table./sp  
'What? I am not going to Hogwarts without Ron, Hermione and H-Harry!' Ginny shouted. 'The Carrow brothers will be teaching us this year!'  
'Ginny, calm down! It will be fine! They won't make us any harm if we don't do anything. Just stay calm and quiet in the school okay?' Mrs Weasley asked. It was hard! It was hard for Ginny to keep quiet and especially if someone will be torturing someone and the Carrows were the type who would anger Ginny easily.  
'I won't go to Hogwarts!' Ginny yelled again.  
'That won't make any difference! You've to go, you need to get yourself over the fact that Ron, Hermione and Harry are not coming to Hogwarts. You need to take their position and keep all your friends safe!' Mrs Weasley said calmly.

'Like Harry, Ron and Hermione did! You are brave, my daughter and I am sure you'll keep all your friends and innocent people safe!' Mr Weasley said.  
'They are right!' Ginny thought. 'I need to keep my friends and family safe! I need to show the Carrows that we're way better than them!'  
'I will go to Hogwarts! When to buy the school stuff?' Ginny asked her mom.  
'The previous week before Hogwarts starts.' Mrs Weasley answered as Bill and Fleur came into the kitchen.

After they'd their lunch, they went to their own works. As for Ginny, she didn't have any work.  
After 2 hours, a loud voice came from outside, like something burst.  
Ginny quickly kept her book aside and went running downstairs. There were 2 people with black suits and black masks which meant they were Death Eaters. Ginny quickly grabbed her wand and went slowly towards her mother.  
'Where's your beautiful daughter?' one of the death eaters asked them as Ginny was still hiding behind the wall.  
'Why do you want her?' Bill asked them, his wand pointed at them.  
'We're the Carrows! As she is a Hogwarts student, we need to give her special information!' one of the death eaters said.  
'What? They're the Carrows? How are they being so polite? I thought they would burst our house. This is not possible, they must be up to something. Before they harm my family, I should at least face them!' Ginny said in her mind.  
'I am here!' Ginny said bravely.  
'Oh, hello Miss Weasley!' One of the Carrows said in a tone which didn't suit him at all. 'I am Alecto Carrrow!'  
He lifted his hand to make a handshake but Ginny rejected it.  
'Don't worry, Miss Weasley, I won't harm you!' Aleco Carrow said.  
'Yeah, we're not as bad as we look!' Amycus Carrow said and Ginny had a bad feeling about it. Suddenly, Amycus Carrow mumbled something and Ginny was on the floor.

'Ginny!' Mrs Weasley and her whole family came running upto her.  
It was paining! Her whole body was paining. It was as though someone had stabbed her. She got up and tried to stand which was difficult as the Carrows had used the Cruciatus curse on her.  
'Haha, girl, I need to admit, you're very strong!' Alecto Carrow said.  
'Didn't I tell you, we're not as bad as we look, we're more bad than that! Evil wins!' Amycus Carrow said, laughing.  
'Argh, these people… feels like just using an unforgivable curse on them! Calm down, Ginny! We'll see what happens.' Ginny said in her head.  
'So, where's your boyfriend, Harry Potter?' Alecto Carrow asked Ginny. Ginny didn't go red, instead, her blood was boiling now. Everyone in her house was looking at her now. Her family members looked shocked. How did the Carrows know that Harry and Ginny had dated?  
'Oh, so you don't know about Harry Potter and your daughter?' Amycus Carrow asked. Mr Weasley and the other looks shocked, very shocked.  
'I don't get it!' Mrs Weasley said confusingly.  
'Yes everyone, Harry and I had dated for a few months but after that, we broke up because he wanted me to be safe!' Ginny admitted simply.  
'See? I am never wrong!' Alecto Carrow said, laughing.  
'What do you have to do with him?' Ginny asked in a straightforward way.  
'As you are the closest to him and his small group, you must know where he is, right?' Amycus Carrow asked her, giggling.  
'I don't know!' Ginny answered truthfully.  
'I knew they'd come here for a reason!' Ginny thought inside her mind.  
'Don't lie to me, sweetie! Lying is bad, haven't you been taught?' Alecto Carrow said.  
'So he lied to you? He is just as stupid as you isn't he?' before Amycus could complete his sentence, Ginny shot the "Reduco" curse at him.  
'Shut up!' Ginny yelled at him as Amycus dodged the spell.  
'This stupid spell won't work on me.' Amycus said laughing.  
'Confringo!' Ginny yelled, pointing her wand at Amycus. Even though Ginny knew it was very harmful to cast that spell, she just couldn't resist anyone insulting her family or Harry. Unfortunately, Amycus dodged this spell too and the spell hit the window, making it burst out loud.  
'Ginny, stop it!' Mrs Weasley said as Ginny was thinking of more spells.  
'So, you don't believe us?' Alecto asked Ginny, laughing.  
'Never!' Ginny answered, thinking of another spell.  
'Just tell me where your little boyfriend is or you'll suffer!' Amycus said.  
'I would never do that!' Ginny answered strongly, even though the pain in her body was growing more. 'Especially not to you!'  
'SO then – CRUCIO!' Amycus yelled as the Cruciatus curse hit Ginny and she fell on the ground. That ache again. Ginny was now literally yelling in pain. The pain that Harry isn't with her was it less that this physical pain is coming to Ginny now? It was hurting so much, she felt like she was going to die now. Unable to get up, she mumbled a spell, pointing at Alecto,  
'Sectum-s-s-' And somehow, her eyes were closed and that pain grew.

When Ginny opened her eyes, she was on her bed and Fleur was sitting beside her.  
'What happened? Why am on my bed?' Ginny asked her as Fred and George entered the room.  
'De Carrowz came to our house and dey were asking for Harry to you.' Fleur answered. 'They came to take information 'bout Harry from you.'  
'They used the Cruciatus curse on you twice, so you were unconscious since two days from then.' George said.  
'You were going to use the Sectumsempra curse before you passed out.' Fred added.  
She couldn't believe it. How can she use the Sectumsempra curse? Her main spell was Reducto.  
'Yes, you did use the Reductor curse but the Carrows blocked it.' Fred said.  
'Where is everyone? Are they alright? Harry, is he alright? What about Ron and Hermione?' Ginny asked, her throat paining so much that she could hardly talk.

'Yes, they're fine, don't worry!' George answered and hoof, it was a relief to hear that.  
'But how did they leave?' Ginny asked.  
'They said they had to go somewhere for some school work which definitely wasn't right!' Fred answered, sounding annoyed.  
'I think they left for their shady business that they've been doing!' George said, trying to make Ginny laugh but it didn't work.  
'Fred, George, I theenk Ginny should rest now!' Fleur said and they all left the room.  
'What happened to Harry? Hermione and Ron, where are they? Are they safe?' Ginny thought.  
Suddenly, her heart was thumping loud and she pictured Harry, battling with Voldemort -  
Ginny screamed so loud that everyone in their house came running up to her. Ginny was sitting on her bed, closing her ears tightly with her hands and squeezing her eyes with all the strength she could use.  
'What happened, Ginny dear?' Mrs Weasley asked, sitting beside her.  
'Please don't kill Harry! Please don't kill him! Just not him, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!' Ginny was yelling as she kept dreaming about Voldemort killing Harry.  
'Ginny! Calm down!' Mrs Weasley kept mumbling as she patted Ginny and laid her head on her shoulder.  
'Calm down, it will be all fine!' Mr Weasley said, sitting beside Ginny and holding her hands as Ginny started crying more and more.  
After sometime, she came back to her senses. Everyone was still there.  
'Where's Harry? Ron and Hermione, where are they?' Ginny asked them.  
'Calm down, they are all fine!' Fleur said as Mr Weasley stood up and Fleur sat beside Ginny.  
After they all comforted her, Ginny felt a bit better.  
'Harry will be with me if I don't cry, I need to be fine! I need to calm down!' Ginny said to herself, wiping off her tears. But she missed him, she missed him so much. Her days were hard to go without Harry.  
'Charlie, bring some water for her!' Mrs Weasley said as Charlie ran off to bring some water for her. 'Ginny, you should've told us that you and Harry dated!'  
'You all would fuss over it! My brothers would've been overprotective of me and would've never let me date. For Gods sake, Ron agreed for me and Harry to date though!' Ginny answered, her voice croaking.  
'Harry? Where are you? Come back, Harry! You've no idea how much I miss you! At least, don't leave me like that.' Ginny said inside her head.  
'Now, it's time for you to sleep dear!' Bill said. He kissed Ginny's forehead and they all left.

She kept thinking about her every conversation with Harry until she fell asleep, her body still paining. But her emotional pain was more than her physical pain.


	2. Chapter 2

_'You, stupid girl, your love won't survive for long! He's going to die, right in front of you!' Voldemort said as Ginny was begging him to leave Harry._  
 _'Please don't harm him! Kill me but don't take him!' Ginny begged to Voldemort and Voldemort burst into his evil laugh. Ginny's face was covered in tears and she was laying at Voldemort's feet, begging to him. Harry was laying unconscious beside Voldemort, who had pointed his wand towards Harry and was ready to cast the killing curse at any moment._  
 _'Why should I listen to you little girl?' Voldemort asked Ginny._  
 _'Because Harry is my everything, my life, my every heartbeat, my love, my happiness, my everything! He gave me all the happiness that no one ever can give me! He makes me feel special and he's just my everything! Please don't kill him! I beg you to death! Kill me instead!' Ginny begged, crying loudly._  
 _'Avada Kedavra!' Voldemort yelled and a flash of green light emitted from Voldemort's wand and hit Harry straight in his heart._  
 _'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Ginny yelled loud._

And she was out of her dream when she opened her eyes and was astonished to find her family around.  
'You were mumbling in your sleep.' Charlie said, sitting beside Ginny. 'And then you loudly yelled.'  
'Fleur immediately informed us when you were mumbling something in your sleep because she was with you from last night!' Mrs Weasley said in a stern way.  
'Sorry for disturbing you all, especially Fleur!' Ginny said.  
'It iz ok, Ginny! Don't worry!' Fleur said.  
'Happy Birthday, Ginny!' Everyone yelled together.  
'Oh, I completely forgot it was my birthday today! I am going to be 16 yes!' Ginny said in her head, feeling excited but her excitement vanished as soon as she remembered Harry. 'Harry! Where are you? I hope you're fine! Remember it's my birthday today?'

On the other hand, Harry who was on the hunt for horcruxes felt like Ginny was saying something to him and he suddenly remembered that it was Ginny's birthday.  
'It's Ginny's birthday today! How can I forget this? I wonder what she must be doing now? Does she even remember me or no? I miss her, she gave me such a wonderful gift for my seventeenth birthday and I can't even give her a gift?' Harry thought in his mind.  
'Hey, Harry, lost in thoughts?' Hermione asked as he, Ron and Hermione were walking.  
'Isn't it 11supth/sup August today?' Harry asked the both of them.  
'Yeah.' Ron and Hermione said, looking confused.  
'Guys? Don't you remember it's Ginny's birthday today?' Harry asked them.  
'Oh yeah, I completely forgot it's my little sister's birthday today!' Ron said excitedly. 'But sadly, I won't be able to see her.'  
'I wish her Happy Birthday and now she's turning 16, isn't it great?' Hermione squeaked.  
'Yes, it is!' Harry said but the pain in his voice was predictable. He was missing her so much. He didn't even know if he would see Ginny ever again.  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other, sensing Harry's sadness.  
'That's not a big deal right, Ron? We'll meet her someday!' Hermione said, trying to cheer up Harry.  
'Yeah, you're right.' Ron replied immediately but it didn't affect Harry at all, he still looked gloomy.  
'Well maybe if you feel like you should give her a gift, then go ahead! We won't get caught if you send her a gift by the owlery.' Hermione said.  
'Yeah, but we would get caught! I will give her a gift later!' Harry said, still feeling guilty for not giving her a gift.  
'Happy Birthday, Gin! You're turning 16, it's great, isn't it? I miss you as much as you do! I will be with you soon, take care and enjoy your birthday!' Harry said in his mind.

And 100 miles away, Ginny felt like Harry wished her happy birthday. She said thanks in her mind and smiled.  
'Hey, Gin? You alright?' Fred asked her.  
'Yeah, I am fine!' Ginny said enthusiastically. She'd now heard Harry's voice and she was really happy now. Even though Harry was miles away from her, she felt like she was with him.  
'You look really happy suddenly!' Charlie said, smiling at her.  
'What? Really?' Ginny asked, pretending to act normal and everyone nodded. If she told anyone about this, they would just laugh at her. 'I look happy because I am turning 16 today!'  
'Oh right!' Mr Weasley said, giving Ginny a hug.  
'Ginny, I made a cake for you!' Fleur said and Ginny was so happy now that she hugged Fleur tightly too.  
'Hermione? I need to ask her something!' Ginny said until she remembered that Hermione wasn't here with her.  
'She must've sent loads of wishes to you though!' George said, cheering up.  
'Ron too! Thank God, he isn't there for your birthday! Remember last time he ate all your cake?' Bill asked her, laughing.  
'Oh yeah!' Ginny said laughing and all the sadness inside her mind was gone.  
After they all left the room, an owl arrived at Ginny's window. That owl was familiar but she couldn't remember whose it was. Ginny took the letter and a package attached to the owl's leg and fed some food to it.  
'Thank you, sweetie!' Ginny said to the owl as the owl fled away.  
Ginny decided to open the package first and surprisingly, it had a strawberry cake in it.  
'Oh my! Who will this be from? My Harry? Or no? Ron or Hermione?' Ginny thought. Eager to know who it was from, Ginny opened the letter quickly.

 _Dear Ginny,_  
 _Happy Birthday and Happy sixteenth! I made this cake on my own, so I hope you like it! Have a great year!_

 _Luna_

Oh, it was from Luna, one of her best friends other than Hermione.  
'Thanks Luna!' Ginny said.  
After she got dressed up in a new dress, she went downstairs where everyone was busy doing something. Fleur and Mrs Weasley were busy in the kitchen and didn't allow anyone to enter the kitchen. George and Fleur were in the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Charlie and Bill were doing something in the yard and Mr Weasley went to work.  
'Mom? What's going on? Where's my breakfast?' Ginny asked Mrs Weasley while entering the kitchen.  
'Be outside of the kitchen!' Mrs Weasley yelled at her.  
'Ginny, I weel give you your breakfast in the living room, ok?' Fleur said calmly as she pushed Ginny outside the kitchen.  
'What are these two women doing? Not even allowing me inside the kitchen?' Ginny asked herself. 'Anyways, I am getting bored! I will see what Charlie and Bill are doing!'  
Ginny entered the yard when Charlie suddenly grabbed her hands tightly.  
'Where do you think you're going, sis?' Charlie asked her.  
'To the yard, I just wanted to see what you guys were doing!' Ginny answered.  
'Go in the living room! There's no business for you here!' Charlie said with an annoyed tone.  
'Fine, meanie!' Ginny yelled and burst into the living room.  
'What is wrong with them today? It's my birthday, I should rule them, instead they're ruling me!' Ginny thought to herself.  
She'd asked her mom to go to Fred and George's shop but her mom had strictly said no, giving a lesson about how dangerous it was to go outside and having nothing to do, Ginny sat on the sofa, eating her breakfast (at almost 11:30) and reading a book.  
She sat there for hours (till 5:30). Fleur and Mrs Weasley were still in the kitchen and everyone were at their previous position only. She even had to do her lunch alone, in the living room.

When her father came home, he came with loads of packages and when Fred and George came home, they came with two big boxes.  
'Okay, so, Ginny, there's a surprise for you!' Mr Weasley said as he gestured something to Bill. Bill wrapped a cloth around her eyes so she couldn't see anything and he was leading her to somewhere.

And when she opened her eyes, she was in the yard, which was decorated with lanterns, balloons, paper streamers and many more. The whole table was set up with delicious food and there were balloons in the air which were showing up Ginny's name and Ginny's photos. Ginny was so shocked to see all this. So, this whole day, they were planning something for her and she was getting angry without no reason.  
'Fleur and I made these delicious dishes!' Mrs Weasley said.  
'Look, dis iz my cake, you like it?' Fleur asked Ginny.  
'Omg, this so amazing!' Ginny squeaked in excitement.  
'The tables and and the yard have been decorated by me and Charlie!' Bill said enthusiastically.  
'And these extraordinary products are by me and George,' Fred said.  
'Especially bought for our little sister! Free of cost!' George said, completing Fred's sentence.  
'And your gifts are brought by me!' Mr Weasley said, pointing to some packages.  
'I've no words to explain how happy I am!' Ginny said. 'If Ron would've been here, he would've eaten all my cake!'  
Then suddenly Ginny remembered that Ron wasn't here and the grief filled in her head again.  
'Here, taste Fleur's cake! She has spent 4 hours making this!' Mrs Weasley said, taking her to a table.  
Then Ginny cut the cake while everyone was singing her a silent birthday song.  
'Fleur, your cake is just amazing!' Ginny commented quickly after eating the cake. The cake was so delicious that it was hard to believe that Fleur made that cake! It tasted like heaven.  
'Just if Harry had been here, my day would've been perfect!' Ginny said in her mind.

Her birthday celebration ended with her getting pranked by Fred and George with one of their products and Charlie eating her last piece of cake. She got many presents today. Fred and George gave her _Always young-looking lotion_ , Charlie gave her a cute keychain of dragon, Fleur and Bill gave her a heart-shaped pillow which reminded her a lot of Harry and lastly, Mr and Mrs Weasley gave her a beautiful frock.  
When Ginny went to bed, her only desire and her birthday wish was to see Harry but it was impossible, she knew it but, she still wanted to see him.  
When Ginny was closing her eyes, there was a sudden bang outside her window.

'Oh my! The death eaters are here!' Ginny said to herself. She quickly grabbed her wand and made a step to open the window, keeping her wand at ready and when she opened it, someone fell in, on her.  
'Redu—' Ginny was about to cast her spell when a familiar and sweet voice came,  
'Ginny! It's me, Harry!' the voice said.  
Ginny quickly got up and turned on the light. Harry was laying on the ground, looking exhausted and carrying three packages in his hand. His black hairs, his green eyes and Ginny got lost when she suddenly remembered – what if it's not Harry?  
'How am I supposed to believe if you're Harry or not?' Ginny asked him.  
'You can test me!' Harry said.  
'Which sentence did you say when I was half-dead? To wake me up?' Ginny asked him.  
'Don't be dead, Ginny! Wake up!' Harry answered.  
'Harry!' Ginny said, running up to him and she hugged him tightly.  
'Gin, how are you?' Harry asked her, returning the hug.  
'I am fine, Harry! How are you? I missed you so much!' Ginny cried.  
'I am fine too but it's hard without you! I miss you so much!' Harry said warmly.  
'Then don't leave me alone!' Ginny said, still hugging him tightly.  
'I can't take you, I need to keep you safe. You're my everything, I don't want to lose you and put you in danger!' Harry said.

'Oh yeah? By the way, how did you come here?' Ginny asked him. 'I thought there were death eaters, I was just going to cast the redactor curse at you!'  
'I flew here by my broomstick and used my invisibility cloak.' Harry replied. 'By the way, I bought you something!'  
Harry opened a pack which had a book in it and it was definitely from Hermione. The next one had chocolates in it, which was from Ron and the last one, the one which was from Harry had a perfume in it.  
'This is the perfume you wanted right? You told me once.' Harry said, waiting for Ginny's answer.  
'Harry, you're sooooo cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Thanks for the gift!' Ginny squeaked in a silent mode. And suddenly, she felt Harry's lips on her. After sometime, they broke apart.  
'Your second birthday gift!' Harry said, laughing.  
'I miss you!' Ginny mumbled, hugging him.  
'Just don't tell anyone that I came here or they would keep on tracking me! Please give me a favor, Gin!' Harry said with the most pleasing look Ginny had ever seen.  
'Sure! You came here was the best gift I could ever had!' Ginny said. 'Say thanks from me to Ron and Hermione and tell them that I miss them and especially you!'  
'I will defeat Voldemort, to keep you safe, Gin!' Harry said, hugging Ginny tightly.  
'I will wait for you!' Ginny said.  
'Okay, now, I need to go.' Harry said as he sat on his broomstick and wrapped his invisibility cloak around him.  
'Take care and be safe!' Ginny said, waving him goodbye while she was holding her tears back.  
'I'll be back! Miss you!' Harry said.  
'Miss you more!' Ginny said and now she couldn't help it, tears started falling from her eyes as Harry left.


End file.
